Sombras
by AlexissEdith
Summary: (AU) (OC) La vida es como un laberinto con caminos que no conducen a ningún lado, con salidas que son trampas mortales y con sombras de recuerdos que pueden llevarte al límite... ¿Podrá Rika volver a ver la luna brillante? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Digimon Tamers (Digimon 03) que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Toei Animation.

2\. Relato que participa dentro de la iniciativa «Dos semanas de locura» promocionado en el GE y esta basado en la canción Redonne Moi de Mylene Farmer.

3\. Narrado en tercera persona. La trama es de mi autoría en un universo alterno y con un personaje de mi creación pero conservando algunos detalles del anime original.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

 **Sombras:**

Una figura de mujer se acercaba al portal de una vieja casa estilo dojo abandonada. Casa que no desentonaba con el ánimo de esta joven que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Traía puesto un sobretodo beige porque el frío del invierno se estaba haciendo sentir en ese pequeño pueblo de Japón. Hacía tiempo que Rika Nonaka no pisaba su tierra natal por lo que la nostalgia acompañaba su paso y su pesar.

Ya hacía unos cuantos años que se había despido de aquella casa y junto a su novio Takato Matsuki habían migrado a New York. Ella había instalado allí su propio estudio de música en donde se desempeñaba como productora musical. Y él había montado un pequeño café que funcionaba muy bien en las mañanas cuando varios estudiantes, artistas y oficinistas pasaban apurados buscando algo para desayunar.

Los exquisitos dulces japoneses elaborados por Takato eran una sensación en la tierra americana y no había quien no quisiese probarlos y llevarse varias cajas a su trabajo, escuela o casa.

Mas de aquello hacía bastante ya, y no venía a cuento en momentos como estos en que Rika parecía una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez. Se asemejaba más a un fantasma que a una persona, perdiéndose entre las habitaciones de la casa de su infancia.

Desde una esquina que daba a la cocina, el recuerdo de su abuela le sonrió.

—Bienvenida Rika, ¿quieres un té con un panecillo? —Pareció susurrarle la imagen etérea de ese ser querido que ya no está.

Nonaka dejó escapar un suspiro pero se negó a llorar. Prefirió en cambio seguir deambulando y es cerca de lo que antes era un comedor, donde el recuerdo de una pelea con su madre detiene su marcha.

—Dame el gusto de verte usando este vestido que te compre, al menos una vez.

—No, he dicho que no —refunfuñó con mirada desafiante y agregó—: A esta altura deberías saber que a tu hija no le gustan las faldas ni los vestidos.

Sonrió apagadamente ante ese recuerdo y anotó mentalmente que debía llamar a su madre para decirle que había llegado bien. Quizás lo haría mañana o pasado. O probablemente su madre se enteraría por las noticias o por la carta que ella misma pensaba dejar.

Tramaba algo desde que subió al avión después de ultimar los detalles del último disco que le produciría a la fabulosa Juri Katou.

Qué delicia de mujer aquella que había sido su amiga desde la infancia. De ser hija de un comerciante pasó a brillar con luz propia arriba de los escenarios, al descubrir que tenía voz para el pop lirico. Y con unos buenos arreglos y mezclas musicales cortesía de Rika, Juri había logrado ser conocida en muchos lugares.

Ambas se habían beneficiado con aquella especie de asociación pero el tiempo mostró que Katou había sacado más tajada de la que merecía.

O tal vez ella le había dado demasiada libertad a aquella joven, confiando en esa ternura que Juri le inspiraba desde que eran pequeñas. Sin embargo no contaba con el detalle de que Katou nunca había olvidado a Matsuki, e internamente lo seguía amando.

Ajena a aquel detalle Rika le había abierto las puertas de su casa, invitaba a Juri a cenar y hasta la dejaba quedarse a dormir cuando sus reuniones por los discos o los conciertos se alargaban más de la cuenta.

Incluso Nonaka propiciaba algunas salidas para quehaceres varios entre su novio y su mejor amiga. Sí en ese entonces Juri era su mejor amiga, a la que le contaba de todo incluido el hecho de que la última revisión médica, que se hizo, le había dado una noticia de lo más triste.

Rika no podía tener hijos, su útero no armaba bien el nido para encubar el ovulo fecundado o algo así le había dicho su ginecólogo. Al parecer su aventura en el Digimundo y las digievoluciones mega en las que se fusionó con su querida Renamon, había alterado su cuerpo y esa era una de las consecuencias.

Triste había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas en los hombros de Juri y juntas le había dado la noticia a Takato.

—No llores Kato, es más duro para ella ¿no crees? —Había dicho esa noche Katou y eso le hizo sentir seguridad a Rika.

—Tienes razón Juri —Concedió compungido Takato y dándole un beso a su novia agregó—: Perdóname Rika, sabes que esto no cambia nada, yo sigo amándote.

Y así pareció al principio, tanto ella como él se dedicaron a sus respectivos trabajos y se hacían tiempo para tener noches juntos y olvidarse en el cuerpo del otro que la dicha de formar una familia estaba algo lejana.

Aunque las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Rika le propuso, una noche, que adoptaran un niño, y le comentó que un amigo de los dos podía facilitarles los trámites para que no esperaran demasiado.

—¡No quiero que ventiles nuestras cosas por ahí y menos se las comentes a un extraño! —gritó esa noche Takato.

—Henry no es un extraño es nuestro amigo y además es doctor —corrigió a su novio tratando de calmarlo.

—Como sea —dijo hastiado Matsuki —; esas cosas son solo nuestras y no quiero que las sepa nadie más que nosotros dos.

—Pero también lo sabe Juri, Takato —señaló Rika levantándose del sillón en el que estaba y mirando por la ventana añadió—: Henry solo quería ayudar, él también pasó por algo igual y terminó adoptando.

—No fue lo mismo —esgrimió yéndose para el otro lado de la habitación—: Su novia no estaba defectuosa solo no deseaba tener hijos y lo dejó en cuanto él adoptó a esa niña.

Dicho eso dio un portazo y dejó a Rika llorando sola en el balcón del departamento, aunque al día siguiente pudieron arreglar las cosas y Takato le prometió que más adelante volverían a tocar el tema de la adopción un abismo se había abierto entre ellos. Nonaka no quería verlo pero los hechos le demostraron, una noche, que algo se había roto entre ella y su novio.

Aquel día Rika se reunía con un grupo de médicos sin frontera en el que se encontraba su amigo Henry Wong, el mismo que quería facilitarle la adopción de un niño de los que él atendía y quien le había permitido ser la madrina de la pequeña nena que había adoptado, hacía unos tres años atrás en uno de sus viajes de servicio, en un país árabe.

El encuentro fue en un hotel, pues allí se llevaba a cabo una cumbre de la Unicef* en la que se trataban los problemas que atravesaba la niñez en países empobrecidos o con conflictos bélicos, entre ellos la desnutrición y el aumento de nacimientos prematuros.

Todo transcurría en buenos términos y se estaba por acordar un concierto a beneficio de los niños que se encontraban inmersos en conflictos bélicos y a los refugios que se encargaban de recibirlos y darle atención social y médica. Sin embargo una escena amargó la reunión y fue la gota que llevó a Rika a volverse a Japón a ponerle fin a su vida.

De un ascensor Nonaka vio bajar a Takato y Juri muy contentos robándose besos, haciéndose cosquillas. Ella puso además una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él mientras jugaba con su nariz en la oreja de Matsuki y éste respondía besándole el cuello.

Evidentemente ellos dos habían pasado la noche en ese hotel y por la familiaridad con la que se trataban no parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacían. Sin decir nada se despidió del grupo médicos y de su amigo para luego dejar el hotel, volver a su casa, armar la maleta y salir en un vuelo nocturno a su pueblo natal.

En su fuero interior sabía que quizás estaba exagerando, que quizás estaba utilizando una salida rápida pero estaba cansada de las ilusiones truncas, de las decepciones y de perder hombres en su vida. Primero su padre que la abandonó a ella y a su madre, luego su primer novio que se fue a estudiar al extranjero y ahora el hombre con el que había decidido formar un hogar.

Por Takato había cambiado muchas cosas entre ellas su vestir medio masculino por un estilo más femenino. Por él había empezado a ver con buenos ojos el tener una familia y pensar que no le debía pasar lo mismo que a su madre, ya que Matsuki era diferente.

Pero los hechos mostraban otra cosa y ahora Rika solo veía viable acabar con su vida para huir de tanto dolor, de tanta incomprensión y de tanto abandono.

Asimismo lo que más le dolía era dejar a su ahijada Nuray Wong, la hija adoptiva de su amigo se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos porque le recordaba un poco a ella cuando niña. Por tal motivo es que se había tomado la molestia de llamarla por teléfono y recomendarle que la recuerde como en las aventuras del Digimundo que le contaba cada vez que se veían.

Suspiró al pasar por ese parque tan conocido por ella y pensar que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Nuray de llevarla a jugar allí. Ese suspiro también traía escondido el dolor de recordar que, en un viejo columpio que había en ese lugar, su papá le había dicho adiós por última vez antes de irse lejos.

Al sentir que las lágrimas estaban próximas a escapársele de los ojos, por aquel recuerdo, y temer que ello la hiciese desistir de su idea original; Rika aceleró sus pasos llegándose pronto al risco del que pretendía saltar.

Se paró en seco, miró hacia abajo y calculo mentalmente que tendría dos opciones. Por un lado podía golpearse la cabeza con las piedras y luego caer al mar, o por el contrario caer estando aún consiente y tener que dejarse llevar hasta lo más hondo sin hacer el menor movimiento por nadar y salvarse.

Ante aquellas ideas un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, aún Nonaka no vaciló y sin mirar atrás se impulsó para saltar. Mas en el preciso momento en que debía caer del risco una mano sostuvo su brazo y detuvo su caída.

—No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo, Rika —proclamó una voz bien conocida.

—¿Henry? —inquirió extrañada levantando su mirada violácea y encontrándose con los ojos grises de su amigo que le devolvía una expresión mezcla de terror y esperanza.

—El mismo idiota de siempre que tarda en hacer las cosas —contestó mientras con el otro brazo hacía fuerza para subirla de nuevo a la cima del risco —: Pero esta vez no me permitiré fallar.

—Pero, qué estas dicen… —Iba a preguntar pero la voz de una niña la interrumpió.

—Papá, ¿la madrina está bien? —Se oyó desde un auto a Nuray.

—Si Nuray, Rika se encuentra bien —afirmó con una sonrisa Henry y añadió—: En un rato más vamos para el auto, quédate tranquila hija.

Y allí mirando a la pequeña Nuray, con detenimiento, Nonaka lo comprendió todo. Cómo no ver que esa niña era la fiel mezcla de ella y Henry. El pelo negro como el de él pero enrulado como el de ella, la piel morena como la de Wong pero los ojos amatistas como los de Rika.

Todo este tiempo Henry la había amado en secreto, en silencio, deseando siempre su felicidad. No había hecho nada para conquistarla, no luchó ni con Ryo ni con Takato, había simplemente aceptado cada una de las decisiones que ella había tomado.

Optó por ser su incondicional y estar para lo que necesitara, aunque mantenía las distancias con ese trabajo de médico sin fronteras que lo hacía viajar de acá para allá. Un intento de Henry de olvidarla y de que no le doliera verla con alguien más, una excusa que lo llevó a conocer a Nuray, cuyos ojos y espíritu le recordaban lo mejor de su amiga, de su gran amor.

Rika devolvió la mirada sobre su mejor amigo y se aferró a su pecho, soltando las lágrimas que venía conteniendo hacía mucho.

—Henry —llamó suavemente separándose un poco del pecho de éste—; devuélveme todo lo que hace que seamos reyes.

—Lo intentaré, Rika —Devolvió en respuesta, besándole la comisura de los labios.

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Unicef: ( Traducción: Fondo de las Naciones Unidas para la Infancia), es un programa de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) con base en Nueva York y que provee ayuda humanitaria y de desarrollo a niños y madres en países en desarrollo.


End file.
